Forever
by Shel Death By Spork
Summary: Oneshot She could've prevented it...and she tried. Believe me, she did, but it got him anyway. Now as he lies there, dying, right in front of her, the onE she loves, dying, she thinks to herself, Nothing lasts forever... InuXKag


**Disclaimer: **I don't own "InuYasha" or anyone else...I'm just borrowing the plot, the characters and everything else...yeah.

Anyway, I was stuck in the library when I wrote this and I was getting bored because the internet was so limited so I wrote this angsty sad...fic...yeah. Oh, and I was listening to "In The End" by Linkin' Park. Anyway, read and enjoy! ...

* * *

Another dodge, block, and she tried to fire an arrow. She failed and got knocked to the ground by one of Naraku's tentacles. Her back made contact with the ground causing her body to go numb but despite the tingly feeling, she jumped to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked the miko dodging one of Naraku's attacks herself. Kagome nodded to her companion. "I'm fine. Let's focus on Naraku and worry about me later."

"Best idea you've ever had." InuYasha smirked while slicing off Naraku's huge spider leg with his sword. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and was about SIT! him but decided against it.

There was barely enough room to move with all the tres surrounding them_. Why attack us in the forest? He could have something planned...it isn't really like Naraku to just attack blindly like InuYasha would, _Kagome thought to herself.

And he did have something planned...

The spider youkai, now in his true form, sent a spiraling tentacle Kagome's way. She froze in fear that he might hit her. She tried to move but her legs were planted in the ground and would not budge.

"Kagome, MOVE!" InuYasha shouted at her.

She fell to the ground and the tentacle missed her head by inches. "That was close." She breathed and looked up to see InuYasha towering over her. "Damn right it was close, wench! You could've gotten yourself killed right there!"

Kagome was about to fire an insult back but something caught her eye. The tentacle hooked around and made a nose dive for the hanyou. "InuYasha look out!" She screamed.

But...she was too late...

Naraku's tentacle had gone right through the half-demon...right through his chest, his heart, and out his back...

InuYasha squeezed his eyes shut in pain, blood dripping from his mouth.

Naraku smirked. He ripped the tentacle out from InuYasha. "How did that feel?"

Kagome lost all color in her face as the hanyou fell to his side. "I-I-InuYasha? InuYasha!"

Sango and Miroku looked on each with white faces and shimmering eyes. Shippo stood there clutching onto Kirara who gave a small mournful "mew" while listening to Kagome's desperate cries and pleads.

"Please don't leave me! InuYasha!" Kagome cried, tears pouring down her face. She turned him on his back and shook his shoulder violently but got no response.

_It's my fault! _She screamed inside her head but what came out was a weak and small "It's—my—fault."

InuYasha's eyes opened slightly. "No Kagome..."

Kagome gasped. "InuYasha! I'm so sorry!" InuYasha scoffed at her. "It doesn't even hurt that much..."

Liar.

"Just hang in there until we get help." She begged knowing he would never get up. In fact, he laughed at her. "What's so funny!" She demanded.

"You are. I don't need anyone's help." He said, his tone breaking. He closed his eyes, breathing slowed to a minimum. "InuYasha wait! NO! Don't do this!" Kagome cried.

What about after this? What about after we defeated Naraku? The jewel would be ours and we could finally take it easy for a while. Maybe even live together...

"InuYasha, you promised you wouldn't leave me. Remember?" But she got no reply. "Why didn't you _move!" _Now sadness turned to hate as she fought her way through turmoil in her head. "You would've...you would've..."

Kagome brightened a bit from the response. "Would've what?"

"Died." He breathed shallowly. Kagome's vision was so blurry as she looked at the hanyou she loved through her tears. "You were protecting me? But you're so hurt now...you knew you would be...why?"

InuYasha seemed to think that was funny. "I'm serious!" Kagome said forcefully. "Why did you do it?"

"Well because Kagome..."

Kagome searched for answers from that sentence. "Because why?"

"Because..."

His voice was so soft she had lean in closer to hear him.

"…I love you Kagome…"

He had said it. What he had wanted to tell her forever, he finally told her. And now she was looking at him like she couldn't believe he had really said it.

Finally after what seemed hours, Kagome looked him straight in his watering amber eyes and told him, "I love you too. And you know that…right?"

He gave a weak nod. He couldn't hold on much longer so Kagome wiped her tears away so fresh ones could start. "A-A-Are you scared?"

"Nope. Are you?"

"T-T-Terrified." She leaned in just a bit closer to kiss him. Kiss him because she loved him, and to kiss him good-bye…forever.

It wasn't much but she swore she felt him kiss her back. And when she lifted her head to beg him again to hang on, there was a faint smile on his pale face, as his breathing ceased to nothing.

She just wanted him to stay with her.

To always be there when she needed him.

And now he had needed her and she failed him…even though he said she hadn't.

She would've done anything for him but she couldn't now.

It was too late.

She was always too late.

She vowed to herself she would never fall in love with anyone else.

It was such an easy promise to keep.

"I only love you…InuYasha…"

But when she said it this time…he didn't hear her, he was gone.

But she would always love him.

Forever.

**Please Review.

* * *

**


End file.
